The present invention relates to an improved ear wax remover, and more particularly to an ear wax remover of the type comprising an elongate rod having an ear wax extracting element on one end thereof and, optionally, a fibrous cleaning member on the other end for removing particulate residues or detritus.
The extracting element in more conventional ear wax removers of the type generally comprises a hook like termination on the rod which is used to scrape out ear wax in an auditary canal. This implementation can prove problematical as the hook like appendage must be rotated to a proper orientation within the canal for effective operation, which is particularly difficult as the area is out of view of the user. More importantly, the sharp edges of the appendage could easily cause trauma to the auditory canal, or worse, to the tympanic membrane itself.
Whereas, the corresponding member in the ear wax remover of the present invention provides a non-directional scraping action which can be used at any orientation, and which provides a plurality of engagement surfaces for more effective action of ear wax and reduced likelihood of trauma.
Further, in lieu of the fixed fibrous cleaning member of more conventional devices, an attachment appendage is provided around which a cotton swab can be secured for cleaning of an auditory canal. The cotton swab is subsequently removed and discarded, providing a greater convenience over the more conventional fixed cleaning members which must be frequently washed for sanitation to be maintained. Moreover, the fixed cleaning member is prone to wear after repeated cleanings.